Fools of Romance
by ashleynicol
Summary: Four years after the war the trio looks a lot different. Mainly the fact that red has been replaced by blond. Ron is back for the first time in three years, He left to peruse a life of fame and quidditch. Now he wants things back the way they were.
1. Did you miss me?

A/N: This isn't beta'd and it's really short it was just an idea I've been toying with and I've decided to go with it. I will being continuing LN I just need a break from it. I found a story on another site that was the same plot and I kinda got pissed. I've been working on that story/idea for like six months and just posted it here for the first time. I will continue with it I promise until then enjoy this. And I will find a beta soon!

* * *

Draco and Harry were in there offices trying to tidy up for the weekend. Since they had both become Aurors after the war they had been friends, Harry had put it behind him since Draco help them in the ultimate fight. Later Draco told Harry it was what Dumbledore said to him on the astronomy tower that changed his mind. He knew before that point that what Voldemort was doing was wrong, if he had to threaten everyone in order to get help there's no way it could have been right. At the time Harry let it go and had began to see that Draco wasn't a bad person he was just lead to believe wrong horrible things. Harry and Draco reflected on their relationship as they were getting ready to leave the ministry to go to dinner with Hermione.

Hermione had her dreams come true, almost, and after the war she got to head her own branch in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures . She was in charge of the S.P.E.W. branch, although it was hard for her since she couldn't actually make people stop 'owning' house elves she could however make sure that people where treating them humanly. What her branch did was make sure that all houses with elves were registered and they would drop in for random inspection. If they found out that a household had an elf unregistered then they could revoke said households right to 'owning' any elves in the future and liberating the ones being held there.

Hermione knew that this evening would be strained and she was a bit worried. It would be the first time that the four of them would be together, and the first time in three years that Ron, Harry and herself had even seen each other, and two and a half since Ron had broken her heart. Even though it was unknowingly, Hermione still hated him a little (ok a lot) for doing it to her. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs to meet Draco and Harry. It was odd to all of them that they were now the 'trio'.

* * *

Ron smiled lazily at his new 'friend' Rosaline and slouched down into his seat. He had grudgingly had taken a muggle airplane to appease Rosaline's wants. Although they weren't dating the whole word seemed to think that they were, it was good for his image, his manager said. And that was fine by him. He didn't really care for her but she got him by, now that he was going back home for a while, back to his friends and family.

* * *

Hermione was nervous as they sat at the table, She glanced at Draco, who tried to give her a reassuring smile. She gave him a weak one back. Although things were always rough between the two of them, even now after working together for three years, Draco and Hermione did try to help each other. When Ron left although she wouldn't admit that he'd broken her heart Draco made sure that he was there two listen when Harry wasn't. And she confided in him on occasion, mainly because it was nice to have a third party to weigh in, Harry didn't want to betray Ron anymore than he wanted to betray her. So Draco could lend a un-bias ear, he hated Ron in school but he wasn't going to let that effect his opinion.

The all looked when a much older looking Ron walked up to the table, and smiled. He had his arm draped around a woman that none of them knew personally, just from photographs in the papers.

"Well, did you all miss me?"


	2. Deal with the Devil

Chapter two

Dinner was not going that well, Hermione was bored of quidditch talk and it seemed Rosaline was too so they sat awkwardly waiting for their food. Harry looked at his three friends not knowing why this felt so off, it wasn't supposed to be like this he thought. They were supposed to start back up where they had left off when Ron left.

"So Ron besides quidditch how's life?" Draco piped up, hating the silence that had fallen on the group.

Ron raised a brow supprised that Draco would try to bridge their gap. Sure Draco, Harry and Hermione were close now but Ron and Draco had never gotten on not even after Draco helped them at the end of the war.

"Life is well, everything I always wanted. Almost." he cast a glance in Hermione's direction, she blushed and Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione you are looking quite lovely, nothing like you used to, all womanly and what not. Curves in the right spots, really what made you make the change." Ron said oblivious to the way his statement came off. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione glared.

"Nothing about me has changed Ronald. Perhaps I just look appealing to you because your so used to being around fake women." she nodded to Rosaline who just smiled.

"Listen, hun I guarantee you I am 100 percent real." she shot back calmly obviously not offended by Hermione's insult.

"I'd like to put that to the test" Draco winked at her only to get a repulsed eyeroll in return.

"Look 'Mione I didn't mean to offend you. I don't even know what I said wrong. Just meant that you look great."

Luckily at that moment the waiter came with their food.

Hermione decided to let things go for the time being, Harry looked mortified as he dug into his food, afraid to take anyone's side and Draco was just looking at everyone with an amused smile.

"Wow, Hermione was it? That's so much food. I would just die eating something like that..." Rosaline smiled and motioned to the steak dinner that had been placed in front of Hermione.

"Yes well, not all of us can get away with living on scraps" She glared.

"Now, now Hermione. Let's not be rude to our guests. After all Rosaline is new to our world. Perhaps she doesn't understand how normal people eat." Draco chimed in, he was obviously joking but niether woman seemed amused.

"Not now, Malfoy!" She gritted out. Ron draped one arm around Rosaline's chair and Smirked a bit.

"Our Mione always new how to take care of herself. Besides" Ron turned to Rosaline. "I like a girl with meat on her bones." Hermione's face was now red. Not as much in embarrasement as it was in anger.

"Ronald Weasely that is ENOUGH!" Hermione stood abruptly, slamming both hands on the table. "And Draco, can't you just behave once when you're around him! You knew how hard this was for me and you just, you just–" She looked down.

"Hermione I'm sorry I just knew that there was going to be so much tension and I wanted to lighten the mood–"

"No you right it's fine. And my name is HERMIONE, Ron! Perhaps you forgot that while you were gone too!"

With that she stormed out of the restaurant apperating from right outside. The three men looked to one another obviously shocked and Rosaline just looked happy.

"I better go home, you know make sure she's alright." Harry stood and exited after Draco gave her a short nod in understanding.

"They live together?" Ron spat out. The look on his face was one of confusion and jealousy.

"Yeah, we all live at the apartment." Draco answered, distracted by thoughts of Hermione's outburst.

"Why would she live with you guys?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Would you please excuse me, I have to powder my nose." Draco stood when Rosaline excused herself, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What is with her man?"

"Well she's different. What's with Mione?"

"First of all she hates being called that." Draco rolled his eyes at Ron's stupidity. " look I've got a proposition for you."

"Oh really?" Ron's intrigue overweighted his doubts.

"I help you get Hermione, since it's so obvious that's what you're going for. You help me get your friend Rosaline."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well your friend is crazy hot..."

"I meant helping me with Hermione?"

"Because for some odd reason having you would make her happy. You're just approching the situation all wrong. I'm not sure what happened between the two of you but she still loves you deep down. But since you've grown into a prat I can help you, win her back."

"What makes you think I need help? I've been with plenty of women. This is just Hermione, she's always been in love with me, what makes it any different just because we're older?"

"Well the fact that she's not the virgin school girl she was years ago. Look you need my help I need yours. What do you say?" Draco extended his hand to make a deal. Only half supprised when Ron took it and shook.

"Well I guess I'll take your help." Ron shook Draco's hand just as Rosaline came back to the table.

"What'd I miss?"


End file.
